Change
by lizdonaghy
Summary: "I know you can't stand the new me," Juliette interrupted, "but it's not because of the fact that I use makeup and can tolerate wearing heels. I know you well enough, Joe. That isn't it." - Jules/Joe


**If you're not pro Jules/Joe, I suggest you don't read this xD **

**Disclaimer: Don't own it, story is fictional, blah blah blah**

_**benditlikebeckam(:**_

"No!" She screamed, "Let me go!"

Juliette desperately pulled at her arm, which was trapped firmly between Joe's strong fingers.

"Jules, I can't let you go on hurting yourself like this." Joe begged, "You have to understand that I care for you."

"NO!" Jules cried, "Let me the fuck go!"

"Jules…"

She slapped her free hand over his and dug her nails deep into his skin. After a couple moments, his grip loosened. She wasted no time to freeing herself.

"You imaginable bastard." Jules spat, more quiet now that people were turning. "How dare you!"

"I was helping you!"

"I didn't _need _any help! Especially not from you!" She straightened her top and balled her hands up into fists, "My God! You don't even _know_ me!"

"That's because you changed." Joe whispered, ignoring the bloody puncture marks on his arm. "Jules…you've changed."

"I haven't changed at all," Juliette hissed, "I'm still the same girl who you coached back in England. I'm still the girl who loved you. It's still _me_."

"No…" Joe shook his head, "You're a completely different person."

Jules brought up her hand to wipe at her cheek before retorting bitterly. "So what if I am? Is there something so wrong about that?"

"You're not _you _anymore!" Joe whispered desperately as more people turned to stare.

"That's where you're wrong." Jules whispered back, "This _is _me. Just because I wear things other than track pants and sports bras doesn't mean I'm not me! I'm still obsessed with football... just because I look different doesn't mean I'm not _Juliette_. God damnit, Joe. _Be_ any more superficial."

"I'm not being superficial, Jules…I-"

"I know you can't stand the new me," Juliette interrupted, "but it's not because of the fact that I use makeup and can tolerate wearing heels. I know you well enough, Joe. That isn't it."

He opened his mouth to speak, but she continued on mercilessly.

"No. Secretly, you know I look better now than ever. I'm finally _attractive _to you." Juliette bore her eyes deeply into his. "You're noticing me in ways you never have before, but you constantly have to remind yourself that you're dating my best friend."

Joe breathed roughly through his nose and dug his nails into his palms.

"You hate that I'm not in love with you anymore. You hate that I've moved on. You want me to look at you in the same way I did before… with adoring eyes. Well, you know what? I'm not going to."

She gave him one last hard look.

"I'm finally over you, Joe."

_**THREE WEEKS EARLIER**_

"Hey Joe!" Jess called happily.

"Jess!" Joe beamed, immediately wrapping her into a warm hug and sweet kiss.

The pair was currently standing among the many happy gatherers in the Santa Clara airport. Joe had just flown in to visit Jess while she was off school for spring break.

"I missed you." Jess whispered gently, running her hands down his arms. "It's seems like forever has passed since Christmas."

"It _has _been forever." Joe admitted, "But now we have two glorious weeks together."

Jess grinned and dragged him off towards the exit, "We shouldn't be wasting time then. C'mon…Juliette is parking the car."

Joe grinned and picked up his carry-on and followed her.

"Wait, Joe, darling…" Jess stopped, "Is that your only bag?"

"Oh shit, no. Sorry, I forgot." Joe laughed, automatically turning back around to the luggage gate.

"It's okay! I've got it!" a voice called from behind him.

He recognized that voice. Joe felt a smile creep up.

"Jules! Hey!" Joe beamed, but the minute he turned to look at her, he froze.

The _woman_ before him wasn't the choppy haired footballer he had expected to see.

"Joe!" Juliette grinned, sliding over to give him a quick kiss on the cheek, "How I've missed you!"

Her short blonde hair was now grown and falling in beach waves past her shoulders. She seemed even taller and was wearing skinny jeans, a flowing white top and a long turquoise necklace. She was wearing makeup and these ankle length boots with a _heel_.

She looked _gorgeous_.

Joe simply nodded in reply and took the luggage from her. He was at a loss for words. His eyes quickly darted over to Jess. His girlfriend didn't look any different than when he last saw her. Which was fine, but Jules…

"My gosh, you look…" Joe struggled, "Err…"

"Different?" Juliette laughed openly, "Yeah, I was hoping for that. Look, I'm even wearing heels!"

She kicked one toned leg foreword to show off her footwear, "Mum would be proud."

"Why the…" Joe waved his hands around in hopes of her understanding. "Not that you look ridiculous or anything." _Shut your mouth now. You're sounding like a complete idiot._

"I couldn't go on living here dressed like you, now could I?" Jules giggled, "I've finallylearned to embrace my feminine side, I guess."

"Doesn't she look glamorous?" Jess laughed, "If football doesn't work out for her, she'll always have Hollywood."

"As if, Bhamra" Jules smirked. "I'll own your ass any day."

"We'll see about that…" Jess sing-songed, grabbing Joe's hand.

The girls lead Joe out into the parking lot, but Jules had parked on the second floor. While waiting in the elevator, Jules turned to Joe.

"Did Jess tell you we're staying at a little flat?" She asked.

Joe turned to his girlfriend, "No. She didn't."

"_Juliette_." Jess pouted, "I wanted it to be a surprise."

The girls burst into giggles.

"Yes," Juliette continued, "Rent is cheap, and it may be hideous at first sight, but it's _our home_."

"It's gorgeous." Jess sighed happily.

The door of the lift opened and the trio stepped outside. The girls lead Joe to a shiny red truck at the front of the lot.

"Wow, Jules." Joe whistled, "How on earth did you guys afford to pay for this?"

Jules blushed, "Well… it isn't exactly ours."

"Stealing again, eh?" Joe smirked.

"Possibly." She grinned back, unlocking the doors. "How do you feel about riding in a stolen vehicle?"

"I feel fairly indifferent about the car, as long as it's with you, I'm fine." Joe winked, but then he froze.

_Am I flirting with Jules?_

"That's good to know," She smirked back, sliding into the driver's seat. "Remember, front seat has airbags."

"Called it!" Jess jumped.

"Not fair, Bhamra."

"As much as I love you, hun, there's no way I'm giving up the airbag seat." Jess explained, giving him a quick kiss on the cheek.

They drove back to the girl's place, joking the whole way… but Jess couldn't help but notice how Joe's eyes didn't leave the back of Juliette's head the entire ride.

_**benditlikebeckham:)**_

"Hey, we're back!" Jules chirped, dropping her keys into a bowl by the door. "Honey?"

_Honey?_

"Carter, come meet Joe!" Jess called out, grabbing her boyfriend's arm.

And then _he _stepped out.

"Hey babe, I missed you." He spoke and took Jules into his arms, pressing his lips against hers.

"I missed you too." She murmured softly. She gave him another quick kiss before grabbing his hand and bringing him over to Joe.

"Cart, this is Joe." Jules grinned, "Joe, this is my boyfriend,Carter Grey."

"_Boyfriend_." Joe spoke, accepting Carters handshake, "Jules, since when did you have a _boyfriend_?"

"_Juliette_." Carter corrected with a grin, "babe, you didn't tell him about us?"

_That's why Jess doesn't call her Jules anymore." _

"No. I wanted it to be a surprise." _Juliette _smiled before turning to Joe "We've been together for about three months now."

"Pleased to meet you." Joe nodded curtly.

Carter smiled, wrapping his arm around Jules' small waist protectively. "And you."

Jess, not liking how Joe was staring at Jules' waist took his hand and tried to distract him, "There's a party going down at this bar tonight, want to go?"

"Yes!" Jules beamed, "I forgot. You'll love the cove."

Joe nodded, "Why not? Should be fun." He turned to and joked Carter, "How do you feel about having another male in the group?"

Carter smirked, "Oh, me and Juliette aren't going. We have other plans."

"It's Carter's birthday." Jules admitted. "We were going to do something special."

"Oh yeah, _real _special." Carter winked suggestively before leaning down to suck on her neck.

Jess watched Joe's face change into deeper and deeper shades of red.

_This is going to be interesting. _

_**benditlikebeckam(:**_

**Review?**

**xo Hazel**


End file.
